


Dream on, Dreamer

by kimikokun



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dragon Appreciation, Established Relationship, F/F, I mean who doesn't love RG Sylv, Kirin-Tor Apprentice Jaina, Pre-Third War (Warcraft), Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimikokun/pseuds/kimikokun
Summary: “Whatever he or she is, you’ve created a new dragonflight. They need a name. I sense so much arcane power off this beast.” Sylvanas turned towards her, admiration shining clearly in her eyes. “Jaina you’re more powerful than you know. Arcane ink on its own wouldn’t do this.”





	Dream on, Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know the original idea is that an artist fell asleep on her brush, but I just couldn't get this thought out of my head so here we are. Enjoy my unbeta'd and unchecked bullshit.
> 
> Its always dragon appreciation time.

“Jaina as much as I know you love to paint, you should really come to bed.”

Jaina finished off the stroke of her brush against the canvas and leaned back on her chair near the end of the bed. The moment she did, warm slender arms enveloped her over her shoulders and a kiss was planted against her neck.

“I can’t sleep until its finished. There is something _missing._ I just can’t figure out what.”

“Well my little mage. I think its beautiful as it is. Just as you are,” Sylvanas whispered against her neck, immediately sending Jaina into a blushing mess. Although they had secretly been dating for over two months now, the human still found it hard to comprehend how this elven beauty could find _her_ beautiful. Sylvanas dressed in her Ranger-General regalia really was a sight to behold. Only beaten by the sight of removing said armour. “The arcane ink you used on the feathers really makes it stand out. Even the dragon aspects would be jealous,” she continued.

Jaina sighed and hugged Sylvanas’ arms for a moment before slipping away to pack away her paints and washing away the assortment of blues and white streaks decorating her face and arms. She changed into a nightdress whilst in the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom, shyly looking at the elf currently sat in her bed with the covers only covering her lower half, allowing her the glorious view of her bare sun-kissed chest.

With a swish of her hand she extinguished the magelight, partly to help mask her embarrassment at staring as she climbed into bed. In the dark it made Sylvanas’ eyes all the more astounding. Light grey irises like a storm cloud with a soft arcane hue that lit her face.

“I’m sure you already know this, but elves have _great_ eyesight, Jaina,” Sylvanas said smugly and dragged the mage closer, positioning her with her back flush against Sylvanas’ front and wrapping an arm around her stomach.

Jaina rolled her eyes and settled in, hoping that her damned blush would recede soon. “I think you’ll find the reason I get as flustered around you as I do is because I have good eyesight too.”

Jaina felt Sylvanas’ chest move with light laughter. The elf squeezed her arm and brushed a faint kiss against her neck. “Goodnight, Jaina.”

“Goodnight, Sylvanas.”

XXX

“Jaina, how much arcane ink did you use in your painting?”

Jaina roused slowly, the words only making sense a few seconds later when she dragged her face out the pillow.

“Uhh, I have no idea. Why?”

“It seems we are now the proud parents of a dragon.”

Her eyes bolted open, her gaze immediately settling on the large dragon sat at the end of the bed looking much too big for her tiny quarters.

It looked exactly how she had drawn it. A large white drake with azure feathers that had the most amazing shimmering affect on the wings. With ice-blue eyes and three glowing spike-like structures on the back of its head. A feathered tail that was swishing side to side at Sylvanas’ light strokes to its long neck.

“I thought it was a dream…” Jaina trailed off. She slipped off the bed and stood next to Sylvanas, the dragon’s head reaching the same height as the smaller elf’s.

“If Alleria ever makes it back from wherever she wandered off to, we best keep this one away from her. She has a thing for dragons it would seem,” Sylvanas joked.

The human tentatively reached out and placed her hand on its snout, the scales feeling cool to the touch. It was then that Jaina noticed the puff of mist produced with every exhale through its nose.

“I wonder if its an ice dragon,” she pondered, growing bolder and delving her hand into the soft downy feathers on its head. The dragon made a low rumbling sound and dipped its head slightly which was all the invitation Jaina needed.

“Whatever he or she is, you’ve created a new dragonflight. They need a name. I sense so much arcane power off this beast.” Sylvanas turned towards her, admiration shining clearly in her eyes. “Jaina you’re more powerful than you know. Arcane ink on its own wouldn’t do this.”

Jaina blushed and lost herself in thought. What could she name a new dragonflight? She wasn’t sure if she could ever reproduce what had happened. Maybe it was better to give it a species name rather than a higher ranked name.

“A Sylverian Dreamer,” she said aloud, mulling it over more now that it was in the open.

“Ah, I wonder what gave you the inspiration.” Sylvanas winked and wrapped an arm around the mage’s waist.

Not that Jaina was proficient in dragon expressions, but she thought that it seemed happy with the name if the small high-pitched screech was anything to go by.

Jaina ignored the comment and began casting a portal. “Come on, lets get you outside and test those wings out.”


End file.
